Guardians Awaken!
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: With the Digital World finally at peace, the Digidestined can finally live their normal lives as normal teenagers. But what happens when their Digimons start disappearing one-by-one?
1. Unto The Darkness part 1

The City of Tokyo comes into view. Crowd of people are going about their everyday lives; going to work, playing video games, riding the monorail, hanging out with friends, going to theme parks... It was a bright, sunny day.

The view changes to the sun where it glows brightly. Soon, the scene changes to a new World where strange creatures live, where harmony co-exists in every element, and where light and dark are at peace with one another; the Digital World.

The scene shifts from a beautiful, sunny, blooming scenery to a dark, gloomy ruin. Many Creatures fled while others fought.

"_7 years ago, the Digital World was nothing like this. Darkness was at war. Chaos reigned. Hope was lost. Creatures called Digimons lived in fear."_

Suddenly, a group of children appeared, each having his/her own Digimon partner/partners by his/her side.

"_But when there is Darkness, there is Light. A group of children called the Digidestined appeared. Alongside their Digimons, they fought for the freedom of the Digital World. Among these Digidestined, 7 stood out. While there are those who fought with strength and power, they fought with pure hearts._"

Seven children are shown helping Digimons, even the darkened ones;

A girl with long indigo hair and black eyes is nursing baby Digimons in front of older, giant Digimons, including her mummy-like and spider hybrid-like Digimons.

A boy who looks like the girl except with short hair and dark blue eyes is fixing injured mechanical Digimons along with his worm-like Digimon.

Another girl with shoulder-length light-blue hair with one side tied held with a clip and grey eyes is helping Digimons keep warm during a snow storm with the help of her winged cat-like Digimon with wing-like ears.

Another boy with short wild orange hair and hazel eyes is rounding up a herd of Mammoth-like Digimons away from a collapsing city along with his armored-like pink and blue knight Digimons who were smashing rocks away from smaller evacuees.

Another girl with short brown hair and eyes is nursing sick and injured Digimons with her cat-like Digimon. They are joined by a boy with blond hair and blue eyes who was bringing in another injured Digimon alongside his guinea pig-like Digimon.

The last Digidestined was a boy with messy dark red hair and eyes, wearing gogles on his head, who was witnessing the Holy and Virus Digimons make peace with one another alongside his teddy bear-like Digimon.

The scene shifts again; a greater evil was looming the Digital World and the Human World. But the 7 Digidestined, along with their evolved Digimons, fought and overcame the evil as the sun rose in a brand new dawn.

"_With the bonds of these children and their Digimons, they were able to overcome the evil, thus restoring Harmony between the 8 elements. Since then, Peace was restored to the Digital World, and the Digidestined have lived on their normal lives, along with their beloved Digimons by their sides._"

"_Neo. Neo!_"

* * *

"NEO!" A boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes is seen inside of what seems to be a bedroom. He was busy shaking a blanket that seems to be moving on its own. Frustrated, he pulled the blanket, causing a boy of about his age tumbling down the bed, "Wake up, Sleepyhead! Come on! It's Summertime! Where's your Summer Spirit?"

"Five more minutes." Neo, a boy of 14 with messy dark red hair and eyes, replied as he tried going back to sleep, "Besides, didn't you say the same thing during Christmas?"

"More like Present Spirit to me." The two turned their gaze toward a moving lump in the blanket. Suddenly, a small blue dragon-like Digimon appeared out of it, "You didn't even appreciate the cake I made for you."

"That was a cake?" The other boy asked in surprise, "I thought that was a statue depicting me in my glory."

Suddenly, the blanket moved again, this time, revealing a teddy bear-like Digimon in multi-colored armour.

"Hey there, Spiritmon." Neo yawn before falling on top of his Digimon, snoring.

"Davis! Neo! Breakfast!" An adult female voice called, prompting Davis to wake up Neo.

"Coming Mom! Help me out here, Veemon!" He said to the blue Digimon. The two worked vigorously to wake up the sleeping boy, while Spiritmon squealed under his weight, with no success, "Come on, Man, you gotta wake up eventually."

"Neo, you got mail!" Davis' Mom called once again but Neo just ignored her, until... "It's from your friends!"

Upon hearing that, he quickly got off Spiritmon and quickly made his bed, took a shower, and changed his clothes.

"Wow." Davis remarked upon seeing how fast he is, "If only I was that fast on the Soccer field."

* * *

A little while later, the two boys are seated at the table, eating breakfast along with the rest of the family consisting of Davis' Mother, Father and older Sister, Jun. While the three weren't looking, Neo secretly dropped food onto the plates of Veemon and Spiritmon who were hiding under the table.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Davis' older Sister, Jun, a girl with spiky brown hair, asked as she saw Neo looking down at the table.

"Nothing." Neo quickly replied as he read the postcards sent by his friends.

One of the postcards depicts the blond boy and his guinea pig-like Digimon smiling near the Eiffel Tower. Another one depicts the brown-haired girl with her cat-like Digimon waving on top of the Great Wall of China. Another postcard shows the orange-haired boy and his armoured Digimons in a movie set in Hollywood. Another one shows the blue-haired girl and her winged Digimon ice-skating in Canada. The last postcard shows the indigo-haired girl and boy in Los Angeles with the worm-like Digimon, a woman dressed in red with light-blue hair and dark blue eyes, and a man dressed in a blue suit with black spiky hair and sunglasses.

Without the Digimons, Neo and his 6 friends may look like ordinary children, but in reality, they are the Digidestined who saved the worlds from total destruction and restored the peace between Dark and Light, thus reuniting the Virus Digimons with the other Digimons.

A long time ago, Neo visited his relatives in Tokyo during Summer vacation. That's when he discovered his Cousin Davis' secret. Since then, he found himself on a mission to save the Digital World and the Human World from total destruction along with the other Digidestined, and .their Digimons. On his very first visit in the Digital World, he was partnered with a very mysterious Digimon who could harness the power of 7 elements. He eventually called his Digimon "Spiritmon" and they both formed a bond that was inseparable. As the days passed, he soon encountered more challenges like a Dark Digimon Overlord, an Old-Friend-Turned-Bad, and even a jealous Davis. Eventually, Davis warmed up to him and even gave him his goggles, a sign of Neo becoming the new leader of the Digidestined which he proudly wore ever since, even in the Dining Table.

Of course those days have passed. He was thankful for those remaining days in the Digital World. Not only did he became a Hero, he even got new friends and a new sense of the World around him (even though those Humans who witness their heroic feats had that memory erased). He was so much busy catching-up with the good old days that he didn't notice Veemon sitting on his lap and looking at his postcards.

"Bet they're having so much fun." He remarked.

"Ha! They're missing all the fun here." Veemon replied back.

* * *

Unknown to them, the Digital World was in no condition of having fun.

The Earth was shaking. Lightning roared as it struck the ground. An ill wind blew. Waters rised, engulfing a village. Many Digimons ran in fear. Unfortunately, they were either dragged by their feet, zapped, washed by a current, frozen in place, snared in vines or even trapped in cages as shadows loomed over their unfortunate state.

Footsteps made their way towards the Digital Castle where they blasted off the entrance to the Throne Room of the Digimon Sovereigns.

"Who dares..." A blue dragon-like Digimon called Azulongmon was caught off-guard when a claw slammed him down to the ground by the neck. The rest of the Sovereigns fought back, but were eventually over-powered, thus they lay on the ground, defeated.

The invaders, a group of shadowed beings, parted, making way for their indigo-hooded leader. The leader of the Sovereigns, Fanglongmon, was lifted by one gloved hand before being slammed onto the wall.

"I… will… never… Not one…" A beaten up Fanglongmon glared at the leader who was busy staring at a portrait of the Digidestined of the World and their Digimons. Fanglongmon was slammed at the wall once more before being dragged towards the portrait.

"I'll make this quick and easy for you." The hooded leader said in a demonic voice, as his glowing red eyes and sinister grin reflected off the glass frame of the portrait, "Who are they?"


	2. Unto The Darkness part 2

"See ya! Mom." Davis said as he and Neo went out with a pair of backpacks on their backs.

"Have fun you two." Mrs. Montomiya replied, "And don't get yourself in too much excitement."

"Will do." Neo assured. Veemon and Spiritmon stayed hidden in the trees as they followed their partners.

"'Don't get yourself in too much excitement.'" Davis laughed at his Mother's statement as they crossed the road, "I thought Spiritmon wiped everyone's memories about the whole Digi-Battle Royal."

"He did." Neo replied.

"Then why did my Mom sounded like she knew we were going to the Digital World?" Davis asked.

"Well, Kevin did say that in order for a memory to be completely wiped-out, they need to replace it with another memory." Neo explained, "He probably replaced it with you breaking Ms. Spintz' window."

"It was an accident." Davis complained, "And when did you start getting advice from Sci-Fi nerds?"

"'Cause that's what friends do?" Neo replied. As they passed a glass window, a stranger noticed their reflections and began secretly following them.

The two reached a park filled with people who were either jogging, having picnics or playing various sports activities. They decided to settle at a clear spot where noone could see them playing baseball and soccer with their Digimons. Neo played Fetch with Spiritmon until he threw it farther area from their area. Luckily, with incredible speed, the little Digimon was able to catch it, just in time to see a little boy chasing his ball in the middle of the road...where a giant truck was heading straight for him!

The boy's parents, along with other by-standers, were witnessing the sight and tried calling to the little boy but all warning fell on deaf ears as he was busy having fun, oblivious to the danger he was in.

A loud warning beep was heard, and then, silence...

Everyone dipped their heads in sadness as the boy's parents mourned for their child. Just then, the truck passed, revealing the little boy at the other side of the road safe and sound, though a little confused on how he got there. The boy's relieved parents happily rushed and hugged their little boy with tears in their eyes, unaware of a pair of eyes hiding from the bushes from the park.

"Nice catch!" A surprised Spiritmon turned around to see his partner standing next to him holding the ball in his hand, "This time, let's keep an out for home base, k?"

Spiritmon roared in reply as he followed Neo back, unaware of the stranger who witness everything from above the trees. As he flashed a wicked smile, the branch he was holding on to began to smoke...

"Hey! Where have you two been?" Davis asked as he was juggling his Soccer Ball on his knees.

"Oh nothing much." Neo joked, "Just doing some hero work and all."

"Miss the Good Old Days huh, Buddy?" Davis ruffled Spiritmon's head, "Speaking of the Good Old Days, what do you think the others are doing?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in glittering city of Las Vegas, a crowd of people were gathered in what seems to be a convention. Many gazed upon the various Machines and Innovations made by young brilliant minds, especially one which was being admired by the panel of judges.

"Now this is an Artwork worth to be made by the Artist Leonardo." One judge declared.

"But it wouldn't have been possible without the Artist's inspiration." A male scientist in a lab coat with black hair and glasses pointed out.

"Yes. And where are the Little Leonardo's?" Another judge eagerly asks. Suddenly, the giant Triceratops invention roared and came to life, frightening the spectators... until two identical kids, a man and woman stood, the same people from Neo's postcards, appeared out of nowhere and the machine stopped in stampeding position.

"Told 'ya it it would get the crowd's attention." The indigo-haired boy said while tinkering with the device which controlled the Dinosaur.

"Ken and Shade Ichijouji, you are so grounded after this!" A female scientist wearing a lab coat with black hair tied in a pony-tail and glasses scolded.

"Now hold on there, Professor." A judge held up a blue ribbon before happily handing it to the kids, "You can't ground geniuses."

Everyone cheered while the twins looked-up to see the worm-like Digimon from Neo's postcard winking them a congratulation, unaware of another figure glancing up at the ceiling before disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

"Let's give another round of applause for Viveca Rivera!" A voice cried in an ice rink where spectators cheered for a young Ice Skater, "And now, let's give a warm welcome to our last contestant, Thea Yamatze!"

Viveca left the rink to make way for the girl from Neo's postcard with light blue hair and grey eyes wearing a sparkly snowflake-themed blue skating outfit with matching skates. The only difference was that she wore her hair in a bun. The crowd cheered as she skated a dazzzling performance complete with high-jump whirls and twirls which creates a snow fountain-like effect. As she glanced at a corner, she could see her Mother and trainer cheering for her, along with her winged Digimon hidden in her backpack. As she went on with her performance, a stranger glanced at her Mother's direction, but its not her Mother the eyes were focused on...

* * *

In the stillness of a jungle, a determined explorer trailed alone. All was silent, until...

_**Bang!**__!_

The lone explorer ran as he swiftly evaded several bullets aiming at him. He caught a glimpse of a cave and hid in it. Suddenly, the ground shook as the walls of the cave opened, revealing that its not a cave.

Surprised but wary, the explorer gazed at the multiple computers surrounding the room before reverting his gaze at the rotating chair. It's occupant was spiky haired wearing goggles and a cape. Surprisingly, he was a boy of 14.

"Son?" The explorer asked in surprise.

"Agent 5E. What a surprise seeing you here, during work, Dad." The assailant snapped his finger, signaling his henchmen to surround the explorer, "So, haven't got the time to spend time with me, huh? Well guess what? I'm your five o' clock!"

"I only took this gig to protect you! " Agent 5E protested as he fought the henchmen, "I didn't think I'd neglected you enough to turn the entire World into avians!"

"Oh no. Not the entire world, just half. The Business Half, that is." The villain replied as the computer screens showed various children being neglected by their busy parents and parents being turned into birds, "Work, work, work! That's all you adults ever do. Never having any fun. Making us kids follow in your footsteps. Do you even realize how hard is it to say 'no' to your old man? Always chickenning out during the Breakfast Table to let him down. Well now you're the chickens! And other forms of bird-brains in the entire universe! What do you say to that?"

The young Master Mind's henchmen was able to subdue the Agent in a group hold, but with incredible strength, he broke free, leaped into the air, and prepared a high-jump kick... until he somehow lost his balance in midair and clumsily fell on the kid.

"CUT!" A voice cried as the two lay motionless and dazed on the ground and were being helped up, "Okay, let's take five and try it all over again."

While the "Spy" was given Medical Attention, the "Villain" was seated in a chair with the name "Kevin" on it. Turn's out the entire background was actually a set for a new Movie (as evidence by a poster labeled "Father Spy" with the "Spy" in the background). The kid villain removed his goggles, revealing his hazel eyes, like the boy in Neo's postcard.

"You should really get him a stunt double." A man in a suit handed Kevin a towel.

"He insisted performing his own stunts would boost the Movie ratings." Kevin dried himself up as he talked to his two bodyguards; a light-blue haired man with light- blue eyes in a black suit and a long pink haired woman with pink eyes wearing a pink blouse, fuschia pants, red heels and a pink scarf.

"And his Hospital Bill by the looks of it." The woman added as the other Actor given a back-rub, only to scream in pain.

"Your Orange Blitz, Sir." A gofer handed Kevin a drink.

"But I didn't..." Kevin protested but was cut-off by the Director's call as he took a sip and gave it to the light-blue haired man, "That's my cue. Wait 'til you guys hear my Evil Laugh."

"Well don't keep us traumatized." The pink-haired woman teased as he left. Unknown to anyone else, Kevin's bodyguards cast shadows in the shape of the Digimons that were standing beside him in Neo' postcard. Of course, not everyone else but Kevin would notice that...

* * *

In China, the Great Wall of China was filled with various tourist. One of them was a short brown haired girl with brown eyes, like the one from Neo's postcard.

"I'm Queen of the World!" The girl looked up to see her Cat-like Digimon out of her back-pack, screaming at the side of the Wall.

"Tailmon!" The girl cried in whisper before quickly shoving her Digimon back in her bag as soon as the other tourist looked at her direction. She just smiled sheepishly, making them turn back to what they were doing.

"Kari!" An older woman's voice called and the girl followed.

"Seriously?" Kari asked her Digimon.

"Hey! We're on Vacation, remember?" Tailmon replied, "Besides, I'm sure noone saw me."

The two reached Kari's Mom, Dad and Brothers who were witnessing a Dragon Dance with other spectators. They were dazzled by the Dragon's movement and were even more surprized when it moved up to them prompting Kari's Dad to take a picture of Kari and the Dragon.

Tailmon assured that noone saw her. Try telling that to the lead dancer in the Dragon Costume...

* * *

In the streets of Paris, France, the blond-haired boy with blue eyes was walking with his Grandparents as he gazed at the various spectacles before him. They stopped at an open cafe where they were approached by a Mime who pretended to be trapped in a box. He was so frustrated and was about to lose hope... until TK helped "open the box". The grateful Mime shook his hand before leaving in a leap.

"Oh TK. That was gentil of you." The Grandmother remarked as a waitress placed food on the table.

"Oui!" The Grandfather agreed, "We're so glad you could come to visit us."

"And don't forget vos c'est vraiment." His guinea pig-like Digimon poked hishead out of his back pack.

"Of course not." The Grandfather handed the Digimon a cookie which he happily munched at while the rest laughed.

Like the others, the young Digidestined was oblivious to the nearby customer from behind, nor are they aware of the danger that is about to happen to a friend of theirs in their home.


	3. Unto The Darkness part 3

"Give me a break." Davis remarked upon seeing Neo resting under the shade of a tree, "You're really going through with this?"

"Just taking five. As Kevin would say." Neo laid back as a sleepy Spiritmon yawned and laid next to him.

"Like partner, like partner." Davis remarked before leaving with Veemon.

"Lighten up! It's like I'm gonna miss anything. And it's not like there's anything better to do." Neo whispered to himself. He has to admit that he missed the Good Ol' Days when he was battling evil Digimons and saving the worlds from total destruction. As a sleeping Spiritmon nudged him, he remarked, "What would I ever do without you?"

Then, he dozed to sleep...

* * *

_In a bright, sunny day, two children, a boy and a girl , seen laughing, hand in hand._

_The view changes to a place where the grass is green, filled with flowers and trees. Animals of many races dwelled. A little girl with black hair was picking flowers. She turns around... _

_Chaos was everywhere. There was nothing but ruins. The sound of tortured cries echoed. Human shadows were running away from bigger shadows looming across the land. Then fire burned..._

* * *

Neo woke up in horror; THERE WAS FIRE EVERYWHERE! The sound of actual people screaming and running in fear echoed in the burning landscape. Burning branches fell off the trees, blocking the path of unfortunate evacuees. It was worst than a Nightmare.

"SPIRITMON!" Neo cried upon noticing that his Digimon was gone and nowhere to be seen. He quickly ran and frantically searched for him, calling his name.

"NEO!" Davis ran towards his cousin concern. By the look of his face, he was even more disraught in fear than he was, "Where's Spiritmon?"

"Where's Veemon?" He countered noticing that the little blue Digimon wasn't with him.

Just then, a burning branch broke off a tree and was falling towards the two. Luckily, Davis tackled Neo, causing them to move out of harms way. Unfortunately, Davis' leg didn't make it.

"Davis!" Neo cried.

"Go find the Digimons without me. I'll be fine." Davis grunted only to be helped up by Neo.

Firefighters surrounded the entire area of the burning park while nearby by-standers stood in horror at the sight before them. The two cousins barely made it to the open when one of the firemen rushed to their aid. As another fireman tended Davis' leg, Neo could hear the desperate cries of those still trapped in the heating inferno. Somehow, it triggered a voice in his head, a female voice...

_"Neo. NEO!"_

"Neo!" Davis cried upon seeing his cousin heading back to the burning park.

As Neo ran, the cries of help became louder until he came upon the little boy from earlier... right under a fallen tree trunk!

With all his might, he lifted the fallen trunk on his shoulders and helped the little boy up. He spotted the boys parents frantically looking for him. Before he could shout a reply, a burning branch fell off a tree and landed in front of him, surrounding both boys in a ring of fire!

"We're gonna die!" The little boy cried in the heat of the flames.

"Come on now!" Neo faced the boy, "Don't you give me that face! We're gonna make it. Trust me, okay?"

"B-but..." The frightened child muttered.

"Please?" Neo suppressed a smile, "For me? For your parents? Think what they'll do without you?"

Despite Neo's encouragement, the wall of fire became bigger, destroying all hope to ever escape. Neo knew he had to make it, along with the boy. The boy's parents were counting on him. They just got front row seats to their child's doom! No. He couldn't die yet. Not now and not when two of his friends mysteriously disappeared...

A spark of flame reached Neo's hand, making him wince in pain. However, as he took a look at his hand, there was no burn mark. Surprised, he reluctantly reached for the flame, touching a part of it with his finger. It didn't burn. He touched it again, this time with his whole hand. Nothing. The flames were hot, but they were in a different level of hot. They were warm, as in that warm feeling in your heart...

Reluctantly, he held the child protectively and jumped towards the flames! He landed safely on the ground unharmed and unburned. Quickly, he looked at the boy, and sighed in relief that he was okay before giving him back to his relieved parents.

Quickly, he led the family to safety, before hearing the faint roar of his Digimon. When the family were tended by the Firefighters, he was already gone, back into the burning forest. It didn't take him long to spot his Digimon... under the arms of the stranger who was spying on him earlier!


	4. Unto The Darkness part 4

"Spiritmon!" Neo cried, only catching the spy's attention causing him to flee with Spiritmon.

Neo chased him through the burning park. He was determined to save his partner. No matter how hot it is or how many flames he got into contact with, he never showed any signs of weary or suffocation, and neither was the stranger, who was suddenly tripped by a familiar blue feet.

"Veemon!" Neo cried, happy to see his cousin's Digimon as they surrounded the stranger who dropped an unconscious Spiritmon.

At first, the stranger looked frightened, until he grinned and launched a fireball towards Neo! Luckily, and unexpectedly, Neo blocked it with a wall of fire. He was so surprised and at the same time shocked that he began to have a flashback...

* * *

_A burning building..._

_A girl in the middle of the fire... _

_Fire exploded around her... _

_A hand reached out towards her..._

* * *

He was too confused with the flashbacks that he didn't notice his opponent in front of him until it hit him.

"Neo!" Veemon cried as the stranger knocked him to the ground. Angered, the blue Digimon's hands glowed as he aimed for the stranger. He made multiple attemps to lay a single punch on him, but they were all worthless.

Time suddenly slowed down, and the mysterious assailant swiftly caught the Digimon's fist before throwing him onto a tree, knocking him out. Neo woke up, only to hazily see the stranger picking up both Spiritmon and Veemon before approaching him. Then, another flashback occurred...

* * *

_A young girl and shadowed creature were facing one another. Her hand bursts into flames as she punched the pouncing beast..._

* * *

"It's a shame that I will not be the one who will defeat you." The stranger grinned, "But if you're lucky, we will meet again, Destined."

The last thing Neo saw was a flash of light appearing before the stranger before slipping to unconsciousness, as fire surrounded him...

* * *

The sound or sirens echoed in the midst of the completely burnt park. Firefighters were busy putting out any remaining flames.

"Davis!" Davis' Father called out as his Mom hugged her Son. Davis' leg was wrapped up in a bandage, but he was anxious to find his Cousin, until he heard a child's cry.

"I didn't even got to thank him." The crying child's mother sobbed as her Husband comforted her.

"Can you describe him?" One of the Firefighters asked.

"Dark-haired kid. Brown? Black? I don't know, but he was wearing goggles." The Father replied.

Davis dipped his head and cried. Why couldn't he be there for him? Why couldn't he just rush back in there? Why...

"We found a body!" Another Firefighter cried out! The others rushed over to him and helped him heave a burnt log. Underneathe was a boy with goggles...

Davis' Mom gasped. The little boy and his parents grieved for their hero. One of the Firefighters laid a hand on the fallen boy... then his eyes widened in surprise.

"He's still breathing! Someone get a Stretcher!" He cried, not hearing the Name coming out of the child's mouth.

"Spiritmon."


End file.
